


hands on me

by ephanous



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Back Pain, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gentleness, Getting Together, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Manhandling, Massage, Oral Sex, Strength Kink, Teasing, hints of D/s, implied - Freeform, jongho is a sweet boy, lapslock, mild amounts, wooyoung is sensitive, wooyoung works too hard, worried jongho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-02 11:31:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19197898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ephanous/pseuds/ephanous
Summary: at first, it was a completely innocent request.“hey jongho,” wooyoung started, “are you any good at giving massages?”





	hands on me

**Author's Note:**

> title from "hands on me" by ariana grande

at first, it was a completely innocent request.

wooyoung was incredibly stressed out from the amount of practice they had to do, and his muscles weren’t taking it well, especially in his back. that area had always given him some trouble, and the intensity of their new choreographies made it worse than usual. he tried to brush it off and keep going, maybe take some pain medication, because he knew it was important to put as much effort into their work as possible. 

however, this week, the pain just wasn’t letting up. it had gotten so bad that one morning, he almost couldn’t move with how tight and painful everything in his back was. it felt like all his muscles, from upper to lower back, were on fire. he’d never had it so bad before, and a small part of his mind considered going to the doctor, but then he remembered the upcoming schedules. they were  _ important _ , and couldn’t be missed, and he didn’t want a doctor telling him he couldn’t do them. so he tried out the next best solution.

“hey jongho,” he started, approaching him as he rested on the couch, using his phone, “are you any good at giving massages?”

“i guess so. why do you ask?”

wooyoung shifted awkwardly where he stood. even though the younger was sitting down, completely relaxed, he felt put on the spot. like he was being judged.

“my back is acting up really badly, and i don’t want to go to the doctor.”

“so you want me to give you a massage?” jongho quirked an eyebrow.

“i just want to see if that helps before doing anything more about it.”

“i can’t guarantee anything, but i can try.” he sighed, and stood up. “where…?”

“oh, uh- my room, i guess?”

they walked to wooyoung’s room in silence, and while he left the door open on purpose, jongho closed it behind him. they sat together on his bed.

“turn around.” jongho said.

wooyoung felt more nervous than he should be. it’s just a massage, right? from a friend?

when jongho’s fingers pressed into his shoulder blades for the first time and he shivered, he knew he was in deep shit. he closed his eyes, and tried to think of nothing.

“you should lay down. and also maybe, take your shirt off.”

jongho’s voice snapped him out of his trance.

“you want me to- why?”

“it’ll be easier? just trust me on this.”

wooyoung shot him a wary glance, before complying. he couldn’t look him in the eyes after stripping his shirt off, though he should be used to it by now. being shirtless in front of the members was no big deal and it happened all the time. it was kind of unavoidable when living in a dorm with seven other guys. but for some reason, today, under jongho’s watchful eyes, it made him feel vulnerable.

he spread out on the bed, folding his arms under his head and trying to get comfortable. it was kind of difficult with his back screaming at him, but hopefully this would be enough.

when jongho got back to work, wooyoung understood  _ exactly _ why he wanted him like this, because  _ holy fucking shit _ were his fingers magic. maybe it was just his strength making him so talented, but  _ fuck. _ he zoned out again, trying to focus on the feeling of jongho’s strong palms pressing into all of the knots in his back. he moved slowly, working on one spot until it was loose enough before moving on, all while moving his hands in rhythmic circles every time. wooyoung also had to admit - it was so much better without his shirt. not only was he getting a better grip but the skin-on-skin contact was very relaxing.

then, suddenly, he stopped.

“what’s wrong?” wooyoung asked. he sounded groggy.

“you, you uh…”

it took him a moment to realize that he had involuntarily moaned. and it had not been subtle.

“oh, um, i’m sorry about that, i didn’t even mean to, it just felt so nice?”

“it’s okay, it just… surprised me. should i keep going?”

it took everything in him not to sound desperate when he told him  _ yes, please _ , but  _ god _ did he need that massage.

jongho resumed his work, and this time, wooyoung noticed that he decided to straddle him. no big deal, he tried to convince himself, probably just trying to get a better angle or something. and so he continued, this time working his way towards wooyoung’s lower back.

he absolutely did not anticipate the sheer amount of sensations he would have by getting massaged in his lower back, and he probably definitely should’ve been checked by a doctor, because  _ shit  _ did it hurt. he groaned out loud again, but in pain. this time jongho didn’t stop. he seemed to sense the change, though, and was more gentle with his thumbs. what felt kind of like being stabbed before now felt like gentle prodding, and slowly, his tension was relieved.

“hyung, what are you doing?”

jongho’s hands were off of him again, and he kind of wanted to cry. why did he stop? he felt jongho crawl off of him and sit where he was before. only when wooyoung turned to look at him and ask  _ why _ did he notice that he was hard, and had most definitely been rutting into the bed subconsciously.  _ fuck. _ that snapped him out of his sleepy state immediately, and he scrambled to sit upright and put his shirt back on. anything to hide his  _ problem  _ and get the fuck out of there.

“uh, thanks for the massage jongho. i really appreciate it. i have to go, uh, take a shower now so i’ll see you later. thanks again!” he rushed out of the room, leaving a confused jongho behind.

**+**

the work of jongho’s magic hands only lasted so long, and less than two weeks later, wooyoung woke up almost paralyzed again. before even reacting to the pain, all he could think about was how much he simultaneously did and didn’t want to ask jongho for help. at this point, he  _ needed  _ to if he didn’t want to be forced to go to the doctor. frustrated, he wondered how long this would go on. would he have to ask jongho to help him every day to avoid this? of course, the logical side of his brain told him to  _ stop practicing so damn much _ , but he couldn’t afford to do that.

so, he sucked it up and decided to once again talk to jongho.

he found him in his room, listening to something with his headphones on. wooyoung knocked gently on the door frame, and jongho’s head snapped up. luckily, he didn’t look displeased when he saw who was there. jongho took off his headphones and motioned him inside. wooyoung took a few steps forward but felt too awkward to sit, so he stood halfway inside the room and fidgeted, unable to look him in the eyes.

“okay, first, i wanted to apologize for what happened… before. i was really, really stressed and in pain and i just kind of zoned out. i didn’t mean for it to happen.”

“it’s okay, hyung. you don’t have to apologize. i get it.” a hint of a smile graced jongho’s face, and for a second wooyoung felt like he might cry with how grateful he was that jongho was so forgiving.

“i’m here because… i need to ask your help again.”

“it’s that bad already?”

“when i woke up this morning i could barely move, and stretching didn’t really help. your massage was the only thing that helped me last time. this time i’ll--”  _ be good. i’ll be good. _ but that felt like... too much. “i’ll be more careful. i promise. please.” wooyoung hoped he didn’t sound as desperate as he felt. he needed jongho’s touch again, and felt like he’d lose his mind if he didn’t.

“of course, hyung. it’s okay. i’m not busy.” he moved his laptop off of the bed and onto the floor. wooyoung thought he caught a glimpse of some online game before he shut it. “lay like you did last time.”

wooyoung tried not to blush as he stripped off his shirt for the second time in front of jongho. he also tried his best to ignore the boy’s eyes on him, and declined to think about what that meant.

“where does it hurt?” jongho asked as he straddled him, voice soft.

“kind of... everywhere.”

jongho sighed.

“i’m worried about you, hyung. this isn’t good. my massages won’t help forever.”

“i know, but i’ll do something about it if it comes to that, okay? i just need a short-term solution.”

wooyoung felt jongho’s warm hands resting flat on his shoulder blades, gentle in their touch. he already felt soothed.

“you promise?”

“i promise.” wooyoung smiled at jongho’s concern.

wooyoung started to say something more but was rendered speechless by jongho’s deft hands coming to life. it felt even better than last time, jongho being more confident after practicing his technique. wooyoung bit his lip, almost painfully, to try and keep himself from making noise. he didn’t want to scare him off again. jongho’s hands felt mind-numbingly good, and he was unable to think about anything except how they worked his muscles into relaxation, how they forced the tension out of him.

“hyung, you need to relax. you’re too tense.” jongho stopped for a minute, instead rubbing his hands soothingly on his back.

“i’m sorry, i just… it’s really hard for me to… to keep quiet.”

“ah.” jongho paused, and wooyoung couldn’t tell what he was thinking. “you can make noise, if you need to. i don’t mind. you’re in a lot of pain, so, releasing tension like that… it makes sense.”

wooyoung nodded along, grateful for jongho justifying his moans for him, so he didn’t have to. he tried to relax himself again, letting himself sink into the bed and go as pliant as possible. jongho resumed the massage, and embarrassingly enough, wooyoung moaned almost immediately. he heard jongho fail at stifling a laugh.

the massage continued on for some time, wooyoung losing track as he zoned out, completely focusing on the pain that was being eased. when he finally moved to his lower back, he was more careful than ever, fingers pressing  _ just _ right to be healing but not painful in the process. it was perfect,  _ so _ perfect, everything he needed and more, and he felt himself grow hard embarrassingly fast. this time, he stayed more aware of his actions and vowed not to let himself do anything to make himself seem more pathetic than he already did, completely at the whims of his dongsaeng.

before he knew it, jongho was climbing off of him.

“i’m done.”

wooyoung sat up, careful to conceal his crotch as he did, even though he knew jongho was more than aware of his predicament. he pulled his shirt back on quickly, and moved his limbs around to get feeling back into them. he felt amazing. the feeling of having all his back pain relieved at once was ridiculously good.

“how… how was it? do you feel better?” jongho looked almost nervous.

“it helped me a lot; it was perfect. thank you.” wooyoung smiled, genuinely touched by his words. he was so lucky that his dongsaeng was willing to put up with his shit.

“that’s good. go get some rest, okay? don’t hurt yourself more.”

wooyoung smiled again, before leaving to do just that.

**+**

at this point, wooyoung felt that this was a little ridiculous. how could he possibly be waking up feeling like this  _ again _ ? he cut back on practice time (at hongjoong’s request), took warm baths everyday, and stretched as much as he could without coming apart. yet here he was, panicked and hyperventilating due to the pain he was in. it felt like a claw grabbing at his spine and the muscles that surrounded it, even spreading around to the front of his chest and making his lungs and ribs constrict. he laid there, for who knows how long, waiting for it to dissipate. when it finally did, he knew what he had to do.

“hyung, didn’t you cut back on practice time?” jongho’s eyebrows furrowed when he heard wooyoung’s request.

“yes, i did, just like hongjoong hyung told me to, and i’ve been doing everything else i can think of to take care of my back but i just woke up again in horrible amounts of pain. i don’t know what else to do.” he sat on jongho’s bed again, trying to sit in a position that didn’t make him feel like crying. this was the worst it’d ever been.

“well, you could go to the doctor.”

“jongho,  _ please _ . i need you.”

at that, jongho swallowed visibly. “okay, okay, i’m here. just… lay down.” his voice was shaky.

wooyoung stiffly removed his shirt, unable to hide his grimace as his muscles inflamed at his movements. jongho had to actually help him lay down, as he was unable to lower himself onto his stomach without his muscles seizing up. at this point, jongho’s expression of concern was almost comical, but he couldn’t blame him. seeing how dysfunctional wooyoung had become must send his worrying through the roof.

even while laying down, wooyoung was barely able to force himself to relax. he felt like he had to keep the tension in his muscles just to stop them from failing. the first press of jongho’s fingers was like a slap to the face, and he couldn’t stop himself from crying out, clearly in agony.

“wooyoung hyung... “

“i’m okay, keep going, please. just… be gentle.” he smoothed his hands rhythmically on the sheets below him to keep himself calm as jongho tore him apart and put him back together again. what he felt was indescribable, a sick combination of intense pain and complete relief. he briefly wondered if this is what masochists felt like all the time.

wooyoung tried his best to stop thinking and just focus on the movements of jongho’s strong hands, feeling his weight pressing him down. not the best idea, he realized, as he found that he liked being manhandled a bit too much. however, he remembered jongho’s words from their previous session and elected not to hold back his noises.

at the sound of his first moan, he heard jongho inhale sharply. but, his hands didn’t hesitate.

as he slowly worked his way down towards his lower back, wooyoung felt more and more frantic. he trusted jongho, of course, but his hands working so closely to the most sensitive part of his back made him want to escape. it only took half a minute for wooyoung to start crying, the feeling so incredibly overwhelming he couldn’t help but to sob.

“hyung?” jongho almost sounded scared, his hands hovering just above him.

“i-i’m okay. it’s just-- so much--” he spoke in between breaths as he tried to catch them.

“you have to relax a little more, okay?”

wooyoung tried to do what he had done before and let himself go. he felt completely at jongho’s mercy, but he felt safe.

“that’s it. i got you.” jongho’s words sent something fluttering through his chest, and he sobbed openly again as his hands got back to work. they found a particularly stubborn knot and he dug into it with both thumbs, making wooyoung  _ yell _ . when jongho’s hands finally left him, he collapsed, still crying and breathless.

“alright, i think that’s enough for now. are you okay, hyung?” jongho hovered above wooyoung, and gently moved the bangs out of his eyes. wooyoung couldn’t do anything but whimper. he was completely spent.

“come on, sit up with me.” jongho crawled off of him and into a sitting position, and maneuvered wooyoung’s limp body into facing him. he could barely do anything himself, it seemed.

suddenly, jongho’s arms wrapped around him in a hug. feeling touched, wooyoung rested his head on jongho’s shoulder and clung to him as much as he could. they stayed like that until wooyoung stopped crying. he felt content like this, breathing in jongho’s scent and feeling his hands smooth up and down his back comfortingly.

“let me take care of you.” jongho whispered into his ear. wooyoung lifted his head from where it rested, genuinely confused.

“you’re still…” jongho resisted looking down, but wooyoung didn’t need another elaboration to understand. his face flushed red, feeling exposed for the first time tonight, as jongho cupped his cheek, his eyes silently asking for permission. wooyoung nodded, so slightly that jongho almost didn’t catch it, before he leaned in and kissed him.

this wasn’t the first time wooyoung had kissed anyone, but it was definitely his favorite. jongho’s lips were plush and soft, just like they looked. although he was a bit uncertain in his movements, he felt that overall, jongho knew what he was doing. he lost himself in their kiss, so much that he almost didn’t notice jongho slowly leaning him back into the pillows.

after jongho pulled away, wooyoung noticed him staring and raised an eyebrow.

“you’re pretty.”

wooyoung giggled and reached up to pat jongho’s cheek, which he noticed was now a slight pink. “you’re pretty too, jongho.”

jongho smiled at the compliment, almost bashful, before asking, “you’re okay with this, right?”

“are  _ you  _ okay with this?” this whole time, jongho had been taking care of him, but he realized he hadn’t once stopped to see if the younger boy was alright.

“ _ yes. _ yes. i want to.” he looked almost frantic, biting his lip, and wooyoung realized jongho was just as bad off as he was.

“then i want it, too. don’t worry.”

jongho leaned in to kiss him again, this time just a short peck, before moving on to kiss his neck. he made his way down, stopping to kiss his skin again every couple of inches. it was sweet, just like the boy currently kissing him. as he moved down wooyoung’s chest slowly, he grew more and more sensitive with each press of his lips, and his breath stuttered every time. finally, just as he was about to start squirming, jongho left a final kiss to his hip and then looked up.

“i want to try something.”

“what is it?”

jongho fidgeted, suppressing a smile. “you’ll see.”

wooyoung trusted the boy enough to know he wouldn’t do anything he wouldn’t like.

“turn over.”

wooyoung did as he was told, and he was back in the same position he was before. only this time, the context was obviously much different.

“can i take off your sweatpants?” wooyoung smiled, thinking again about how sweet jongho was with him, and how careful.

“go for it.”

jongho hooked his fingers under the waistband of wooyoung’s sweatpants and dragged them down slower than he felt was necessary. he finally removed them all the way, and wooyoung buried his head in his arms, letting jongho surprise him.

when he felt jongho’s thumbs start to dig into his ass cheeks, he almost jumped. that’s definitely not what he was expecting. he tried not to show how much he was trembling as jongho gave him a full on massage. if he wasn’t turned on before from a normal back massage, he sure as hell was now. he resisted the urge to fidget and tried to just take it. his groans were low the whole time, too shocked to go much louder, until jongho starting to inch his fingers just a little too close to wooyoung’s hole. his whole body jerked in surprise, and he called out. jongho moved his hands immediately, starting to work on his upper thighs instead.

truth be told, it wasn’t much better. wooyoung was so on edge at this point that he felt like ripping his hair out if he didn’t get some relief. jongho took his time on his thighs, making sure to dig his fingers into every single knot, no matter how miniscule. wooyoung’s mind went blank, his sensitivity off the charts. he stopped caring about embarrassing himself and tried to rub himself on the bed. however, jongho stopped him and held him still. he didn’t know if he whimpered from being stopped, from being manhandled, or both.

“how’re you doing?” jongho asked, amusement in his voice, after finishing with the backs of his thighs. wooyoung just groaned. “words, please.”

“good.”

“that’s good.” jongho kissed the dimple in his lower back, before gently turning him back over.

wooyoung felt kind of delirious. he almost wanted to sleep, but his throbbing dick kept him from doing that. he prayed that it got attention soon. it was still too far below him to beg, and he didn’t think that’s what jongho wanted, anyways. wooyoung observed his face as he started in on the front of his thighs. he was very diligent, focused completely on the task at hand, and wooyoung felt flattered that jongho was still trying to help him and give him a genuine massage.

jongho moved wooyoung’s legs apart, starting to dig into his inner thighs. in response, he tilted his head back in a loud groan and covered his face with his hand. his inner thighs were probably the most sensitive spot on his body, and he didn’t know how long he could handle being massaged by a literal god there.

jongho seemed to notice how twitchy wooyoung became every time he brought his hands near that area, and decided that a better option would be to slowly drag his nails up both of his inner thighs. wooyoung shivered violently, completely transparent. he looked up to see a look of fascination on jongho’s face.

“you’re so sensitive here.” he pressed his thumbs at the seam between his inner thigh and hip. wooyoung’s whole body jerked. he felt his face flushing at jongho’s almost innocent words.

“please… touch me.” wooyoung met jongho’s eyes, and watched as he let go of his near obsession with his thighs. seemed like it didn’t take much for him to resort to begging after all.

jongho leaned down and left a soft kiss on the inside of his right thigh. “can i suck you off?”

“ _ please _ .”

he opened wooyoung’s legs even more, before getting himself in a comfortable position. the moment he wrapped his hand around the base of his dick, wooyoung stifled his loudest moan yet. he didn’t know how long he’d last, with how riled up he was.

jongho stared at his dick in contemplation for a moment, like he wasn’t sure what to do, before leaning in and licking the precum from the head. his dick twitched in jongho’s hand, along with the rest of his body. wooyoung bit his lip to stop himself from making ridiculously desperate sounding noises. he probably didn’t understand how absolutely agonizing it was to be teased like this. wooyoung grabbed jongho’s hair and tugged as lightly as he could. he seemed to get the message, because the next thing he did was lick up the shaft from base to tip, pressing his tongue flat against the underside. wooyoung’s neck went limp and he closed his eyes, groaning out loud. 

somewhere in the back of his mind, he knew that jongho had probably never done this before, but all he could think about right now was how badly he needed to cum. he tugged at jongho’s hair again, unable to lift his head to look at him. when he started to actually go down on him, taking almost his whole dick in his mouth at once, he was so shocked he couldn’t even make noise. the wet, tight heat of jongho’s mouth was too good. he tried his best, moving up and down and hollowing his cheeks. he even tried some tricks with his tongue, swirling it in circles around his most sensitive spots. 

his best was enough, as wooyoung suddenly had to pull him off. “i’m about to cum.” he said, finally lifting his head. the sight of jongho’s red, spit-slicked and swollen lips was enough to make him twitch again, and he tugged him forward. they fell into a kiss, more passionate than before. wooyoung licked into jongho’s mouth, finally getting a sound out of the boy. oh, how he wanted to devour him.

wooyoung gasped at feeling jongho’s hand on his dick again, jerking him off quickly. he pulled away from their kiss for a moment to spit into his palm, before resuming what he was doing. it was quick and messy, but wooyoung didn’t care. he was so  _ close.  _ he wrapped his arms around jongho’s shoulders, hanging on for dear life. wooyoung ran out of breath, and they had to stop kissing. he dug his fingernails into jongho’s shoulders and closed his eyes involuntarily as he came, vaguely aware of jongho watching him through his orgasm. jongho jerked him through, and finally, he had to swat his hand away. it was too much, as he watched jongho bring his hand up to his mouth and lick the cum off of his fingers. his innocent curiosity was almost touching. he’d just done this for wooyoung, as inexperienced as he was.

he held jongho’s face in his palms and kissed him gently again. “thank you.”

jongho smiled, unsure of what to say, and leaned in for another kiss.

“let me take care of you, now.” wooyoung said when they pulled away, lifting his knee up to nudge jongho’s crotch. he could physically see the restraint he was putting himself through.

“it’s okay, you don’t need to.”

“i know, but i want to. is that okay?” wooyoung smiled, brushing the sweaty bangs off of jongho’s forehead, just like the other had done for him before.

“yeah, okay.” jongho blushed fully this time, and wooyoung found he liked the sight quite a lot.

wooyoung reversed their positions, hovering over jongho’s still fully clothed body as he laid back against the pillows. he looked a little nervous, but wooyoung tried to reassure him by kissing him softly. jongho seemed to relax under his touch. as they kissed lazily, wooyoung slowly dragged his hands down the boy’s chest until he reached his crotch. he edged jongho’s sweatpants down as much as he needed, and then mirrored his earlier actions by pulling away to spit into his palm. 

at wooyoung’s touch, he groaned lowly. the sound was gorgeous coming from his lips, like music. he kissed jongho’s neck, sucking lightly, but not enough to give a hickey. at that, his hand shot into wooyoung’s hair and he held on tight. he stifled a laugh. turned out he wasn’t the only sensitive one.

they kept on like that, wooyoung jerking him off slowly and flicking his wrist every once in a while in the way he discovered jongho  _ really  _ liked. jongho was slow to cum, and he felt it build as he helped him to his climax. when he finally came, he buried his face in wooyoung’s neck.

“was i okay?” he said quietly after he recovered. he was finally able to look wooyoung in the eyes again, no longer nervous, but sated.

“you were perfect.” wooyoung giggled, and gave him one last lingering kiss. he could tell how much those words meant to jongho by the smile on his face.

after they cleaned up a bit and fixed their clothes, wooyoung made to stand up. he was stopped by a gentle hand on his arm.

“um…”

“what is it?” wooyoung turned look at jongho, and his face was bright red,  _ again _ . it hit him for the first time that they had actually fucked.

“i… i didn’t just do this because i wanted to help.” jongho couldn’t meet his eyes. he sheepishly looked off to the side. “i like you.”

“oh.” wooyoung wasn’t sure how to feel about that. for some reason, he wasn’t surprised.

“i’m sorry, i just-”

“it’s okay, jongho. i think i like you too.” saying it out loud felt embarrassing and he joined the other in being a flushed, nervous wreck.

“really?” he gave a small smile, still anxious. he seemed so excited, wooyoung couldn’t help but tease him a bit.

“yes, cutie. why do you think i asked you to help me in the first place?” jongho gasped in mock disbelief. he lunged for wooyoung, but he dodged out of the way and off of the bed.

“you used me!” anyone else might think jongho was mad, but the smile on his face gave him away as he followed wooyoung across the room. he walked backwards away from jongho, until he startled as his back hit the wall. jongho saw the opportunity to pin him and took it, caging wooyoung in with his arms.

“did not.” wooyoung said, out of breath and almost a whisper.

“oh really? so you didn’t just want an excuse to get my hands all over you?” jongho leaned in, speaking directly into his ear, voice low and full of mirth.

wooyoung mumbled a disagreement. “i really needed you.” he tilted his head to look at jongho, seconds before the other kissed him.

“so…” jongho said after their kiss, his character long forgotten.

“yes, i’ll be your boyfriend.” he giggled again as jongho buried his head in wooyoung’s shoulder and groaned, shy.

to say the day turned out better than he expected would be an understatement.

**+**

jongho was waiting for him when he returned from the doctor the next week. he seemed anxious, like wooyoung had just interrupted him pacing.

“well? what did they say?” jongho said as soon as he saw his boyfriend.

wooyoung held back a laugh at his over-concern. “it’s not a big deal. they prescribed me some medicine that should help, and i should be back to normal in no time.”

jongho sighed in relief visibly, and tried to cover it up by clearing his throat.

“i’ll be fine, but you know, i still wouldn’t mind if you helped me out sometime.” wooyoung said with a wink, relishing in the way jongho’s face slowly turned red, his confidence lost. wooyoung considered leaving him hanging, just like that, but decided it was too cruel and leaned in for a kiss instead.

**Author's Note:**

> hello! thank you for reading if you made it this far, i really appreciate it. this is the first time i've written smut so i'm kind of nervous about posting this! i hope you enjoyed! 
> 
> come talk to me  
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/ephanous) | [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/ephanous)


End file.
